thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
The Rock Giant
The Rock Giant is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Peter Lawrence, it originally aired on November 20, 1985. Official Summary A volcanic eruption releases the Rock Giant, a huge lava monster. Mumm-Ra suborns this Giant to destroy the ThunderCats. The storm, which accompanies the eruption, strands the ThunderKittens in a forest. Lion-O and Panthro set out in the ThunderTank to rescue them but, before Lion-O and Panthro can reach them, Jackalman attacks the ThunderKittens in a SkyCutter. The ThunderKittens conjure up a Flying Saucer from their magic pellets, cause Jackalman to crash and seize the SkyCutter. When Lion-O and Panthro see the SkyCutter, they assume it is hostile - and almost shoot the ThunderKittens out of the sky. No sooner are the ThunderCats safely in the ThunderTank and en route for the Cats' Lair, than the Rock Giant attacks pursuing the ThunderTank all the way to the Lair's doorstep. Lion-O, Panthro and the ThunderKittens manage to escape from the Tank before it is wrecked. The Rock Giant proves impervious to the ThunderCats' weaponry and Lion-O eventually faces it alone. Jaga appears and urges Lion-O to recall how the ancients used the power of extreme heat and cold to split and shape even the hardest rocks. Lion-O uses the Sword of Omens to bring the Rock Giant to white heat, and then lures him into the icy waters of the Lair's moat. The sudden change in temperature shatters the Rock Giant. Official Moral This episode teaches us respect for the forces of nature and how learning about nature and the basic laws of physics can be useful. The ThunderCats are forced to deal with electrical storms with thunder and lightning, volcanic eruptions, magnetic fields, and earthquakes, which are unleashed by the Rock Giant. In the beginning of the episode, WilyKit and WilyKat learn from Lion-O the practical benefit of not standing under trees in a thunderstorm. Later, Lion-O uses the basic laws of expansion and contraction brought about by the heat and cold of fire and water to destroy the Rock Giant. The knowledge that we learn in our education serves a practical purpose in helping us live our lives. We should strive to learn all we can about natural science so that we can use the forces of nature to our advantage and be safe from their dangers. Story WilyKit and WilyKat get stranded in the forest amid a torrential storm. With their Spaceboards destroyed, the two struggle to avoid the mayhem caused by the storm, but do manage to radio Cats Lair for help. Suddenly, Jackalman, who had been flying overhead in the SkyCutter, notices the ThunderKittens and fires at them. Using their Trick Pellets, the twins succeed in throwing the Mutant off his vehicle. The two then fly the SkyCutter themselves. At that moment, Lion-O and Panthro, responding to the Kitten’s distress call, arrive at the scene and start shooting the SkyCutter, mistaking its pilots for Mutants. Fortunately the twins manage to avoid getting hit and reveal themselves to the two ThunderCats. While all this was happening, Mumm-Ra had used his magical powers to awaken an ancient Rock Giant and commanded it to destroy the ThunderCats. The Rock Giant obliges and chases the ThunderTank, shooting massive flames from its mouth at them. The Cats barely manage to escape the giant and flee into the Cats Lair. None of the Cats’ weapons appear to have any effect on the Rock Giant as it continues to pelt the ThunderCats fortress with massive boulders. Jaga then appears and reminds Lion-O to use the knowledge and wisdom of the ancients. He explains that the ancients did not have any form of technology, yet they were able to build massive structures using only fire and water, heat and cold. With a new idea formulated, Lion-O faces the Rock Giant on open ground and heats it to white hot with a continuous blast from the Sword of Omens. The young lord then causes the giant to fall into the moat under the lair’s drawbridge. The expansion of the giant by the sword’s heat and consequent rapid contraction by the cold water cause the Rock Giant to crumble into pieces, eliminating the threat forever. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * Apart from Jackalman, none of the other Mutants appear in this episode. * This episode shows a rare instance of a ThunderCat, namely the ThunderKittens, piloting the Mutants' SkyCutter. Goofs Notable Quotes Mumm-Ra: Thunder? Lightning? Storm?! And fire? Something evil stirs deep in Third Earth. Lion-O: (talking on the radio) WilyKat! Come in, WilyKat. Where are you? Where are you? WilyKit: Our space-boards broke down. We're in the forest. Lion-O: You're in the forest? Under the trees? Get out into the open! Under a tree is the worst place... Lion-O: Hey, Snarf, where are the ThunderKittens? Snarf: I don't know, Lion-O. Don't I have enough trouble looking after you? Lion-O: I don't like to run away from anything. WilyKat: That's not anything, Lion-O. That's... that's awesome. Mumm-Ra: Your puny technology is no match for the forces of nature, ThunderCats! Snarf: Come inside before you catch your death of cold. You look like something the... cat dragged in. Lion-O, WilyKit, WilyKat, Panthro, Cheetara, Tygra: Oh, Snarf! Mumm-Ra: Hmm... Another temporary setback. Well, I'll just have to try again. There's more than one way to skin a cat. (laughs) Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 1 Volume 2 DVD * Season 1 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots 35 RockGiant1.jpg 35 RockGiant2.jpg 35 RockGiant3.jpg 35 RockGiant4.jpg 35 RockGiant5.jpg 35 RockGiant6.jpg 35 RockGiant7.jpg 35 RockGiant8.jpg 35 RockGiant9.jpg 35 RockGiant10.jpg 35 RockGiant11.jpg 35 RockGiant12.jpg External Links *The Rock Giant at IMDb *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Peter Lawrence Category:Season 1 (ThunderCats 1980s)